This invention improves on detonation devices for rapidly burning a charge of fuel and air. My previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,471, COMPRESSIOM WAVE FORMER, proposed such a detonation device suitable for the improvements of this invention.
My present invention increases the power output by making a detonation more efficient and provides a purging and recharging system enabling detonations to be repeated rapidly and indefinitely. These improvements also are not limited to detonation devices of the type suggested in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,471.